


Coda: All My Heart

by demonstrosity



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonstrosity/pseuds/demonstrosity
Summary: "I'll build your house, Bro."- Mondo Owada





	Coda: All My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the very touching conversation Kiyotaka and Mondo have in one of their Ultimate Talent Development Plan interactions. When I get a chance I'll screencap all of it and upload it here, but for now I'll link to this user's post! ["I am... So glad that I met you!"](https://sai-haras.tumblr.com/post/173972022253/can-i-just-say-that-this-exchange-legitimately)

"I'll build your house, Bro."  
\-----  
After graduating, Mondo gets work with the former Ultimate Carpenter to hone his craft while Taka focuses on building his political and law education and resume. They, of course, spend much of their downtime together to the point where Mondo often comes over to (quietly) play video games in Taka's room while he studies next to him. Their relationship deepens and Taka's father, Takaaki, gets used to cooking all three of them breakfast before he goes to work on Wednesdays, when Mondo's scheduled for shifts in refurbishing, not building, so he starts a few hours later.

He drafts up blueprints and runs them by Taka five years down the line once they've both advanced in their careers. Taka keeps asking about payment, but Mondo rebuffs him.

"Nah, Bro. I'm doin' this cuz you need a place to yourself. Your dad's great and all, but your place is way too small for both of ya," he says.

"But... I want to show you how much I appreciate this gesture!"

Mondo folds his arms. "You're doin' that right now."

"I *want* to pay you!" Taka throws up his arms, practically begging.

"You don't even make that much money."

"I know - We can set up a payment plan! I can't just let you do all of this for free!"

"I mean, this ain't a surprise... You wouldn't even take the wood carvings I made for ya without payin' me for them..."

"Your handiwork is valuable, and everyone deserves compensation for their hard work! You earned that money, just like you'll earn more with this project!" He has fire in his eyes, and he's pointing at Mondo, as if demanding he allow himself to be paid.

Mondo chuckles. "I mean, you're not wrong. But I dunno... I don't like the idea of you owin' me. Even if you and your dad weren't already in so much debt... I'm doin' this as a friend. As a Bro. As a... W-well, y'know..." he says a little loudly, a little redly. "I'm doin' this cuz I like ya, to show you I appreciate ya right back."

"Mondo..." The fight leaves Kiyotaka; instead, tears begin to gently fall from his eyes.

"Aww, you're cryin'! What did I say...?" Mondo rumbles, clearly feeling guilty. 

"No, that's not it. I just..." Taka breathes deeply. "Thank you so, so much... I'll keep trying to repay you, but I want you to understand how much this means to me... How much *you* mean to me! Your friendship, your companionship, has changed my life for the better and I constantly find new ways in which you move me! Bro, I, I love you with all my heart!"

Mondo ruffles his hair, blushing but grinning. "Love ya too, Bro." Taka leans in for a hug. 

\-----

"Now, I gotta show you what I came up with. I'm way too antsy to wait another day." Mondo lays the blueprints out in front of his lover on the crowded kitchen table, using his arm to push neat stacks of bills to the side. Taka just stares at unrolled roughs. "So what do you think?" He asks nervously, starts picking at his nails..

"Bro, this is... beautiful!" Taka looks at him, eyes filled with wonder.

"R-really?" He blinks in shock.

Taka says, voice confident as if reading a well-known fact from history texts, "Of course! You designed it, so *of course* it'd be!!"

Mondo reddens. "Thanks, man... I don't wanna make all the choices for ya, though."

"I'm more than happy to let you take the reigns on this! You know me very well, and you know what I like! Plus, your design sensibilites are unmatched!" Taka gestures to the wooden cabinets Mondo made to replace the broken-down, gently-rotting ones the Ishimarus had been living with for several decades. Like his son, Takaaki had insisted he pay Mondo, which ended with the police officer taking his son and future son-in-law (all of them hoped) on vacation to an amusement park. He made sure the biker stuffed himself with cotton candy. Taka laughed when his own tongue turned blue, and laughed even harder when he realized he and Mondo had made purple together. Both of them have a photo of that set as their lock screens.

"Huh? Did you even shop around?" Mondo asks.

"Of course not! I trust your eye wholly!" Taka replies, as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet.

Mondo clears his throat, unsure what to say to such praise. Kiyotaka was had no reservations in commending him, but even after all this time, it still catches him off guard sometimes. "W-well... Is there anythin' I missed here? Any things you want added or taken off?"

"Yes, two things!" Taka rubs his hands together, looking excited. "First, I want you to make the garage bigger."

"What for? Your dad's car when he stays over?"

Taka nods silently. "Second... Please add another room."

"Huh? Where to?"

"Location doesn't matter. The floor shouldn't be carpeted. But please design it with safety and cleanability in mind!!"

"What's it for? I mean, I already made tons of space for everythin' I could think of..." The request was certainly bewildering.

"Perhaps, but as the person you're bulding the house for... I must ask that you inquire no further than that!"

That surprises Mondo even more, but he opts to not push it. Taka's not the type for secrets, so it must be something important. "Alright, dude. I already talked to my boss about it, and he said we can start on it when spring starts in a couple weeks. It's already been warm for a while."

"That's just enough time for you to give me a crash course in house-building!"

"Wh--"

"I want to help! And you know how quick a study I am!" Taka grins. To him, learning how to help build a house looks just an easy a prospect as learning the intricacies of past and present political hierarchies.

"I mean, aside from videos and showin' you scale models, it's not something you can learn so much by the book..."

"Then I'll learn on the job!" Taka shrugs. Oh, there's no way he'll fold on this one.

Mondo laughs. "Jesus, you're so stubborn. Alright, I'll walk you through what I can."

"Hahaha, bring it on!" Taka says joyously. For some reason, he feels competitive about it. He and Mondo often like to push each other to improve via loving competition, though it never really matters in the end who wins - the goal is to get better, together. Most of their friends just roll their eyes at it, though Hina and Sakura are almost always down to join the fray themselves. That aspect of Taka and Mondo's friendship - and eventual relationship - started way back during the sauna debacle. To this day, 8 years later, they *still* get questions from their friends about who really won, and they *still* never actually answer them.

\-----

As Taka requested, or, rather, *demanded*, Mondo walks him through working on a house over the next several weeks. On the first day of spring, production finally begins. Their fellow Hope's Peak alumni, Takaaki, and Mondo's former gang lend a hand when they're available, Taka was long acquainted with the Crazy Diamonds and they rather took a shine to their ex-leader's boyfriend. They'd flourished with his strict nurturing - and they'd even started a fashion trend of motorcycle seatbelts. Taka's complete prioritization of safety over style led to him never shutting up about it, though when the belts had saved their bacon many times he wasn't the type to say "I told you so". This was both out of respect for Mondo's past and to encourage self-reflection and accountability - after all, he wasn't concerned about safety for morality points, it's because he didn't want anyone to get hurt. Mondo had thought the idea was ridiculous, but he loved how committed Taka was to the idea, even teaching himself how to sew so he could make prototypes. 

\-----

It's now the first day of winter and the house stands completed. It isn't a traditional cookie-cutter styled house - which Mondo is still surprised about, considering how traditional his boyfriend could be - but is dedicated to functionality and accessibility. It's painted white for now although Taka said he'd think about colors down the line. The interior is full of warm, homey colors - browns and beiges and creams and the occasional splash of bright colors to match his summery name. It was the picture of cozy comfort. The extra assistance from their friends and family, as well as that from the once-Ultimate Carpenter, helped them complete the project in record time. Worst-case scenario, they would've kept working in the cold, but that's not necessary now. Taka, with his very prepared and timely nature, is all moved in a day later.

\-----

Mondo's helping him unpack boxes, his boss having given him time off as a reward for finishing the job early and doing such a good job. Impressing someone with such a high profile sure was a feather in his hat, and Kiyotaka misses no opportunities to remind him of how good it looked either. "So, that room..." The curiosity had been eating at him, and he just can't not ask any longer.

"Hmmm?" Taka says, his upper body obscured by the armful of shirts he's hanging in his new bedroom closet.

"You know," Mondo says sardonically, "The one you swore me to secrecy on."

"I did not! I just asked you stop asking questions!" Taka grumbles. 

"That was a joke, and yeah, I know. And I did. Though I had to bite my tongue a bunch to keep from askin' anyway..."

"I appreciate that you didn't!"

"It was kinda a promise, so I wasn't gonna break it anyhow." He goes quiet for a minute as he finds the box he packed haphazardly while Taka complained over his shoulder that it'd be more difficult to unpack because it wasn't organized by any logical scheme (he was right). "So now that we're finally gettin ya settled in... Will ya tell me what it's for, already!?"

"It's a workshop!"

"A workshop? What would the Ultimate Moral Compass ever need a workshop for?"

"No, no," Taka says, chuckling. "It's not for me!"

"Who's it for? Your dad been learnin' how to build stuff or somethin'...?" Taka peeks his head out from between the shirts he's hanging. There's an enormous, eyebrow-to-eyebrow grin on his face. "Uh oh, you're real excited, huh? What's goin' on?"

"I've been planning this since the moment you told me you'd build my house, all those years ago!" He claps his hands together, bouncing on his heels.

"Huh? H-hey--" Taka grabbs him by the hand and leads him to the room in question, whose door Mondo hadn't seen open since they'd fnished building it. Taka had always yelled at him when he tried to sneak a peak all incognito. Mondo could swear his boyfriend has either internal sensors for when people break rules, or maybe even invisible tripwires only he can see. Taka denies this steadfastedly, though sometimes he jokes that he's got an eagle's eye.

Taka swung open the door flicked on the row of lightswitches, and Mondo saw a huge handmade banner hanging from the ceiling:

"Welcome Home, Mondo!"

"W-Welcome Home... Wh... What!?"

"Look around the room!!" Taka turns him by the shoulder so he's doing just that.

There are all kinds of machines pushed against the walls in the large, flat room. Drills, saws, sanders, grinders...  
"Wait... Those are for building shit... 'Welcome home, Mondo'... Are you saying this room is... Is... Mine!?" He shouts, gasps.

Taka just straight up beams at him, spreading his arms. "Yes! This room is for you, Mondo! This is your workshop! And I, I want you to move in with me!"

"W-what the fuck!?" Mondo shouts, totally and utterly blindsided. 

"Like I said, I had this planned since the beginning!" His smile turned into a serious expression. "Of course, if you don't want to, I completely understand... This is a big surprise and commitment, and I'd be sad but I wouldn't hold it against y--"

"This is all for..." Mondo said, incredulous. "It's all for... *me*?"

"Absolutely!" He says, nodding curtly. "And if you don't wanna live here, this can still be your shop! That's what the banner means! It's totally for you... You've mentioned before you wanted a big work space of your own, since you don't have much of one at your house. You're always welcome to come over use it whenever you want!"

"No, I--" Taka's face fell, "Ahh, not what I meant! I mean no, I don't need to come over, because yes!"

"Er... I don't follow?" Taka said, eyebrows knit in confusion. "Could you, uh, reword that please?"

"Sorry, I mean --" Mondo scrubs his hand down his face, "Yes, I... I wanna move in here with you..."

"R-really!?"

"Fuck yeah! You got a nice place here, if I do say so myself!" He sticks his tongue out at the other man, playing off the riveting emotions swirling through him with the playful gesture.

Taka, on the other hand, launches at him, trapping him in a huge hug. His eyes are absolutely sparkling. "I was so worried you wouldn't like the idea... But I was even more worried you'd figure it out! I made you stop asking because I'm terrible at lying!" That was an objective fact. Due to how expressive, emotional, and honest he is, he's easily the worst liar of their entire social group. Besides, lying goes against his moral compass, so it's not like he ever really *wants* to lie in the first place.

"Where'd you even get all this equipment?"

"Our friends! Kazuichi consulted with me extensively on what to get, we looked around at home improvement stores and donation places! Sakura, Hina, Nekomaru, Akane -- all our strong friends helped me get it set up!"

"They all knew!? How the hell did you get Hina, and Akane especially, to keep it a secret!?"

"At the very least, they guessed. I, uh," Taka clears his throat, "I promised them I'd feed them profuse amounts of food if they kept it a secret. I'm not very good at cooking, so I'll need help with that!"

"Damn, you were so thorough..." Mondo looks at the machinery, admiring it. "Wait, so then... The garage expansion..."

"That's for your car and motorcycle! I asked my dad to play along if you ever mentioned it! Thank goodness he humored me, I didn't even have to promise him food or something!" He's proud of himself. Real proud.

Mondo barks a laugh. "That'd be why you insisted on a big bed and closet, too... I thought it was weird since you don't own that much anyway, but I chalked it up to you wantin' to spread your wings after living so cramped forever." 

"Is there anything else you want to ask about it?" Taka asks, a hint of concern in his expression.

"Yeah, uh... You're not doin' this to pay me back, are ya? Cuz I don't want that..."

"I figured you'd ask that...To be honest, that thought crossed my mind. It *would* fit in nicely with that whole issue. But like I said... As soon as you told me at Hope's Peak that you wanted to build my house, I knew I wanted you to build it for *both* of us. Even then... I knew we had a future together!" He puts his arm around Mondo's waist and leans into his side. He fits like the space was made for him.

"Man, you put all that faith in like, 19, 20 year old me? And you held it for that long!? I mean, you've said that before, but I didn't know you'd thought so long-term or about the house... That's pretty inventive stubbornness..."

Taka shrugs. "Since we became best friends, I've supported you with all my heart. Even when it's tough, even when we disagree on something... Maybe it's stubbornness, but since that's who I am anyway, it shouldn't be a surprise that my love is that way too!"

"Ya know what? It's really not." He kisses Taka and they stand there for a while. Though this physical home was new for them, the home they found in each other was not. For a while, they bask in the glow of everything they've built together - past, present, and future.


End file.
